legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force 142
Task Force 142 (officially called TASK FORCE: TRUE BLADE) is a high level Special Operations Unit formed by Princess Celetstia, United States President, United Republic President Raiko, and Omnimon. David Mason, a Navy SEAL Commander, was appointed as supreme leader of all operations by Princess Celestia. Formation Three years before the present day, Dr. Robotnik has built an incomprehensible army that can't be stopped by traditional armies. These armies were used to either kill innocent civilians, or take them back to Robotnik's lab to have them roboticized. The multiversal threat level was too high for the prior Task Force 141 to deal with, as the Call of Duty universe organization had no multi-universal expertise. Therefor, Task Force 141 was honorably shut down by Princess Celestia, setting the ground floor for a new Task Force to form in its place. A month later, David Mason of DEVGRU(SEAL Team Six) was appointed leader of Task Force 142 by Celestia, then Mikey Kudo of the Fusion Fighter and Mako of both Team Avatar and the Republic City Police Department a few weeks laters. Members Leaders Leader: David Mason, Codenamed: SECTION 2nd in Command: Mikey Kudo 3rd in Command: Mako Top Agents Hero of Bowerstone (Male/Good) Shoutmon Joanna Dark John Reese Joseph Allen Tank Dempsey Jeremy Tsurgi Ben Tennyson Other Members Mike Harper Izzy Izumi The Doctor Harold Finch Jorge-052 Mordecai Rigby Pinkie Pie Bart Simpson Angie Hinamoto Benson Kevin Levin On Duty List of members away on mission given by OVERLORD(codename for Command Central Radio): Dunn(Call of Duty) - Defense operation in Afghanistan. Gary "Roach" Sanderson - Supporting and training Southern Water Tribe rebels, along with Jack Dark. Jack Dark - Same as Roach. Sally Acorn - Recovering a downed ACS Module behind enemy lines Sierra Leone. Accompanied by Rook Blonko and Thomas Merrick. Church - Dispatching a PMC to increase security in Ponyville. Garth - Assisting Princess Celestia. Farid - Infiltrated Robotnik's Inner Circle. Balistamon - Maintenance undergoing. Rook Blonko - Same as Sally Acorn and Thomas Merrick. Thomas A. Merrick - Same as Sally and Rook. Away on official leave Those that are on official hiatus: Antoine D'Coolette - One week suspension for accidentally knocking over Blackburn while practicing his fighting, which could've proven fatal for Blackburn. Henry Blackburn - Getting a medical evaluation until further notice in case of a concussion or other head related injuries. Rainbow Dash - Undergoing required quarterly Psyche Evaluation. Applejack - Lack of sleep for the past week. Relieved for 5 days until aquiring 7 hours of sleep nightly. Argit - One week suspension and 48 hours of community service for backstabbing Mako for Viper(current leader of the Triple Threat Triad). AWOL Members Member who are absent without official leave. James "Mustang" McCracken - M.I.A, Absorbed dark energy and sacraficed his self-esteem and sanity to free and rescue Rarity. Due to the massive negative manifestation of the Nightmare Force energy combined with his digimon spirit instinct, he Dark Digivolved into MadLeomon after his D-Tector crashed. He's the first digivice wielder to be corrupted. Varrick - Disavowed, Wanted by United Republic for attempted kidnapping of President Raiko. Bounty: 12,000,000 Republic Credits. Allies: Fourth Echelon, 75th Ranger Regiment, United Forces, ARGUS PMC, Earth Kingdom Public Defense Unit, CIA, NSA(cut ties), FBI, Fusion Fighters, Northern Hero Alliance, Southern Hero Alliance, United Galactic Federation, Ghosts, Paladin 9. Enemies: Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation, Federation of the Americas, Lucien Fairfax, Discord(neutral), Prince Charming's Militia, Spire Soldiers, OpFor, SWATBOTS. Dr. Robotnik, Snively. Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Coolautiz Category:Enemies of the Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation Category:Enemies of Prince Charming's Militia Category:Characters